The Neo Sailor Senshi
by Golden Solaris
Summary: Chaos has been released. Queen Small lady? Killed. The only hopes for the universe? All gone. 9 lights escape the reck to live in another dimension. This is their story. (R/R, please!)
1. Selenity's awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the plot, new characters, and storyline, so HANDS OFF!  
  
Chapter one: Selenity's awakening  
  
Selenity rolled around in her bed. She heard whispers in her dreams, calling her to a battlefield yet unknown to her.  
  
"Wake up..." it whispered. "Wake up true princess of the moon..."  
  
She sat up in her bed, sweating. She had been having this dream for a nearly a week now. She got up, putting on her school uniform, putting her hair into her trademark Odangos, except for her signature 2 strands framing her face, and headed down stairs.  
  
Empty. The house was empty. She never actually knew her birth parents. She had been living on her own, as well as her parent's inheritence, since she was 10.  
  
She walked through the empty hallways, heels clicking the linoleum floor, passing the kitchen in favor of breakfast at a food stand on her way, and moved out onto the busy Tokyo streets.  
  
Ever since a Lunar eclipse a few weeks ago, she seemed to be feeling very weak. That was when the dreams started up again, too.  
  
She started going into deep thought as she walked down the busy Tokyo sidewalk. The dream started replaying in her mind.  
  
She was looking up at the moon at night, and then it got covered in a strange darkness. She saw small silloettes, battling the darkness. Eventually the figures surrounded one, and seemd to re-convene into her. The new figure fought the darkness, but her herself had been swallowed by it, as it had destroyed everyone and everything around it. The figure grew a pair of glass wings and dissappeared. Then there was nothing. Nothing except for that voice.  
  
"Wake up..."  
  
The last thing Selenity saw and heard before blacking out was the honk of a horn and bright headlights.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Doctors frantically crowed around a teenage girl that had wandered into the streets and was hit by a car. They had her on iv's, but she didn't seem to be fighting at all.  
  
"Selenity Tskino" read her ID braclet.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Again, the dream replayed and replayed in her mind, accompanyed by that voice. Soon, the voices became a chorus, and the figures had faces.  
  
The one lone fighter, had her's.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Hours passed, and there were no more doctors crowding her, just her, alone, in the hospital bed.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Suddenly, the dream shifted. Selenity was floating over the moon, in her school uniform. She came face-to-face with the soldier, who looked identical to her, except she wore a strange outfit that kind of looked like Selenity's school uniform, but the skirt was shorter and the girl had covers on her odango, and a tiara.  
  
"Who are you?" Selenity asked, not at all distrubed by the scenery. Rather, it felt warm all around her... Familiar even.  
  
"I am the sleeping you. All your life has been leading up to this moment. You must awaken, this world needs you..."  
  
"Awaken? How?"  
  
"Selenity, You are an agent of love and justice. A Sailor Senshi. Sailor Sol, sworn protect this star system, especially this planet, NeoEarth. Your destiny is to lead the Sailor Senshi and fight off evil."  
  
"But, how can I do this? I'm just a high-school girl! I can't even stay out of the streets for crying out loud!"  
  
The senshi's face got softer. "You are much more than that. You'll regain your memories, piece by piece, when you are ready to handle them."  
  
"Here." The senshi put her hand out, a small, silver light grew in it, energy collecting. A small brooch appearing in it, that looked like an eclipsed moon, energy fading to a soft glow. "Take this and when you need to fight, shout Sol System Power, Make up! That is all I can leave you with, for now."  
  
She reached out her hand and touched Selenity's forhead, a moon appearing on it.  
  
"Wake up..."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Unknown to Selenity, when the moon appeared in the "dream", it did in real life, surrounding her pale body with rays of silver and gold light, healing itself.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Selenity sat up in her bed, wearing her "new" brooch.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked to no one. She heard a scream come from the hallways, and for some reason, she got to her feet, feeling good as new, and ran out into the hallway.  
  
A hornet-like creature was attacking a nurse, and Selenity wondered if she should help, and if that dream was real.  
  
"Was this what that girl was talking about??? Looks like I have no choice in this..." she whispered, lifting her brooch into the air.  
  
"SOL SYSTEM POWER... MAKE-UP!" She transformed, looking down at her change of clothing, and ran forward to the creature.  
  
"Hey.. You! Get away from her... please?" She said, pointing a finger, not really knowing what to do.  
  
The beast looked at her, and abandoned the nurse, coming after Selenity.  
  
"AHHH!!" She screamed, running until she was cornered. The beast began to close in on her, when a wand appeared next to her, floating in midair.  
  
"Take it and yell "Solar Flare Stun!" the voice said still guiding her.  
  
"Um.. ok!" She grabbed it, yelling the phrase as told. The beast fell to the ground.  
  
"Ok, now what??"  
  
"Turn the rod over and yell Lunar winds revolt! Hurry!"  
  
"LUNAR WINDS.. REVOLT!!" she yelled, as the beast vanished into a pile of dust.  
  
"What was that thing???" she asked, but the voice didn't reply this time.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
A couple securtiy guards came running after her, so she panicked and ran all the way back to her house, slamming the door and locking it behind her.  
  
"Phew..." she said. She felt herself relax, the fuku and wand dissappearing into ribbons, that too, dissappeared. She was left there in her School fuku.  
  
Exausted from everything, she walked into her living room and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
That's it for now! Please review!... I'll post more chapters as soon as possible. 


	2. Appearence of a Guardian

Discalimer: I know I know, Naoko owns Sailor Moon, not me, however all these characters are mine, and let's just say if you take them, eternal sleep will be leinient.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Appearence of a guardian  
  
Selenity woke up, blinking a few times, before finnaly realizing that she had slept in till 11 am.  
  
"Oh god.." She rubbed her head, still feeling confused. "What a strange dream.." she got herself back together, assuming the entire awakening had never happened, but she never bothered to look down and see the brooch on the couch.  
  
She headed upstairs, and fixed her hair before going out. At this time, she felt there was no need to go to school, she had might as well be absent for another day.  
  
Unknown to her, a small shadow of a cat creeped across her living room.  
  
She walked down the street, finnally in normal street clothes, trying to decide where to go. As she passed by an alley, she heard a scream.  
  
Another monster, this time resembling a dog, was attacking a woman, draining her energy. Selenity's eyes widened.  
  
"It wasn't a dream..." she whispered. Just as she had done the day before, she yelled at the monster.  
  
"You! Leave her alone!" The monster turned away from the girl, and Selenity digged through her pockets, trying to find the brooch, but she had realized it wasnt' there all too late.  
  
The monster began coming after her, cornering her easily. It cackled evily, looking at it's meal.  
  
"NOOO!!" she screamed, unable to do anything. Suddenly, a small calico cat, carring a brooch in it's mouth jumped in between Selenity and the monster.  
  
"My brooch!" she yelled, as the cat spit it out in her direction. "Arigato, neko-chan..."  
  
She lifted the brooch in the air, transforming into Sailor Sol.  
  
"Oh no... I don't remember how to attack.." she whispered worriedly. The cat turned to her, and talked.  
  
"SAILOR SOL! YELL LUNAR WINDS... REVOLT! NOW!"  
  
Although shocked, Sol used the attack, turning the creature to dust.  
  
Sol relaxed, de-transforming. "Thank you," she said to the cat. "I don't know who you are... or why you can talk, but thank you."  
  
The cat seemed to smile, and the crescent on her forehead seemed to glow for a second. "Your welcome, your highness."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
That's it for chapter 2! Again, okease tell me what you think, more to come soon! 


	3. Remembering the end

*Disclaimer: Ok, how many of you people actually read these things? Anyways, standard disclaimers apply, Naoko Takeuchi own Smoon, not me, but I own the plot and characters, and today's torture for Stealing them is..... *drumroll* Listening to a repeated tape of Barbera Streisand's greatest hits.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Remembering the end  
  
Queen Selenity walked into her throne room, her deep green eyes troubled. Around the giant crystal table sat her counsol; Pallas, Juno, Vesta, and Ceres, accompanyed by the senshi of old;Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter , the old King and Queen: Serenity and Endimyon, The new king; Polaris, The small princess, Selene, and the outers. Selenity knew it must be trouble if they brought the outers here from their positions at their respective castles.  
  
She took a seat to her king, and the love of her life. She looked to each of the familiar faces gravely.  
  
"It is true. Chaos has invaded the borders of earth and is closing in fast on Crystal Tokyo."  
  
The were gasps hear all around, and a sad nod from the queen. Quickly, Polaris took he hand, trying to re-assure her.  
  
"We cannot contain it anymore..." Ceres said to her queen, who had "inherited" the Asteroids ever since her mother and father, Queen Small Lady and King Helios, were killed defending their kingdom.  
  
"Pallas is worried.." The blue haired asteroid said frightened. "Crystal Tokyo go boom..."  
  
"I cannot stop it from happening..." The queen said gravely. "I tried as Sailor Golden Moon, but nothing happened... It's in it's pure form without a host.." A tear rolled down the 16 year old queen's cheek.  
  
"Momma..." Princess Selene said, hugging her mother.  
  
"We only have one choice..." The former queen Serenity spoke, soft blue- silver eyes sparkling. "We have to evacuate Crystal Tokyo and ourselves.  
  
"But to where, my queen?" Venus said, worried.  
  
Serenity nodded to Pluto, who lifted her staff. "There is a dimension, Identical to this one, except for the fact that it is senshi-less."  
  
"There." Serenity softly said, pointing at a blue planet. "NeoEarth."  
  
~*~  
  
Several hours later, The Serenity walked down the hall, her senshi following her. They were on their way to meet Selenity, her daughter and her prince, to travel to the new world and take the people of crystal tokyo with them, when suddenly the window panes exploded, sending the glass flying at them. A creul, femal laughter was heard coming from the empty hole.  
  
"Oh no... Serenity!" a scream was heard from out of the chaos. There stood the old Neo queen, and her prince, bleeding their life away. Endymion was already gone by the time Venus caught him, a pane of glass impaled thourgh him. Serenity had been hit by one, through her left lung and another through her leg.  
  
"Endymion........ I'm coming....." were her last words.  
  
The remaining survivors send attacks at the black figure, but they were just reflected right back at them.  
  
"You can't defeat Chaos... Especially without the Silver and Gold Crystals." The figure cackled, clad in an all-grey senshi fuku. She creuly laughed again, voice echoing through the near-empty halls.  
  
~*~  
  
Selenity sat up, evil laughing still ringing in her head.  
  
"What was that???" Selenity said in her bed, sweat trickling down her face and her heart racing. "It was a dream... no... it felt more like.." She gazed out the window at the full moon.  
  
".......a memory......" 


End file.
